21 Lipca 2007
TVP 1 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 58; serial TVP 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Eerie Indiana,czyli Dziwne Miasteczko - Odc. 4 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1991) 08:35 Były sobie odkrycia - Stephenson (Stephenson); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992) 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:40 Kodołamacze - odc. 3; teleturniej 10:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 98 (odc. 98); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Dyscyplina; magazyn 11:15 Łowcy Przygód - Wielkie żarcie; program dla dzieci 11:55 Świętokrzyski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny 12:45 Budzimy do życia - Rafał; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Zwierzęta świata - Dziennik słoni - odc. 4/6 (Elephant Diaries 2/3) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:40 07 zgłoś się - odc. 13/21 - Wagon pocztowy - txt str.777; serial TVP 14:50 Śmiechu warte - odc. 581; program rozrywkowy 15:10 Sąsiedzi - Sposób na tremę; serial komediowy TVP 15:35 Gwiazdy w Gdańsku; magazyn 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3424 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3639); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 3425 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3640); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Kraków w Gdańsku - XII Festiwal Gwiazd w Gdańsku; koncert 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Sen sprawiedliwych; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Latarnik, odc. 15 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Lighthouse keeping ep. 15); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Gwiezdne wrota (Stargate) - txt str.777 116'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1994) 22:20 Męska rzecz... - Świadectwo prawdy (Full Disclosure) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 24:00 Kojak seria 2 - Sędzia wart każdych pieniędzy (Kojak 2 - The Best Judge Money Can Buy, ep. 9); serial kraj prod.USA (1974) 00:50 Kojak seria 2 - Pamiątka z Atlantic City (Kojak 2 - A Souvenir From Atlantic City, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.USA (1974) 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Wiedźma (Superstition) 93'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Holandia, Luksemburg (2001) 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:40 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 21 Napad na dyliżans 07:25 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 7/21 Judym, czyli czyn społeczny - txt str.777; serial TVP 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie - Lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:40 i Pogoda: 9:20,10:45 10:45 Wokół Sycylii - odc. 4 (Linea Blue: Sicily) - txt str.777 59'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Przygoda na Mariensztacie 93'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1953) 13:30 Święta wojna - (256) Ostaniec; serial komediowy TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1423 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 862 Oszukane; telenowela TVP 15:05 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej w Massy - Część 1. (Festival International du Cirque de Massy); widowisko cyrkowe kraj prod.Francja (2003) 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 284 Za duży ciężar; serial TVP 16:55 Duże dzieci - (67); talk-show 17:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter - magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Ślub i co dalej? 20:05 XI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów - "Tu nasz kolorowy świat" (1); widowisko 21:00 XI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów - "Tu nasz kolorowy świat" (2); widowisko 21:50 XI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów - "Tu nasz kolorowy świat" (3); widowisko 22:45 Słowo na niedzielę 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Pogoda 23:25 Sport Telegram 23:30 Klątwa (Ju-on ( The grudge )) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Japonia (2003) 01:05 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 12/32 (Twin Peaks ep. 9); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 01:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:35 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07:10 Sonic X - serial animowany 07:35 Tutenstein - serial animowany 08:00 Cudowne lata - serial obyczajowy reż. Beth Hillshafer, Tom Moore, USA 1988 08:30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy reż. Todd Holland, Arlene Sanford i inni, USA 2002 09:00 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Łowcy skarbów - serial przygodowy Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 10:30 Mały mistrz - komediodramat reż. John Hay, wyk. Lewis McKenzie, Jane Lapotaire, Gina McKee, Ben Miller Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2000 12:45 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 13:40 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2007 - koncert 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Europy - kwalifikacje 15:05 Detektyw Extralarge: Yo Yo - film kryminalny reż. Enzo G. Castellari, wyk. Bud Spencer, Phillip Michael Thomas, Lou Bedford, Vivian Ruiz USA/Niemcy/Włochy 1991 17:05 Wianki w rytmie disco, czyli wielki powrót lat 80. - koncert 17:50 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - serial sensacyjny reż. Maurizio dell'Orso, Włochy 2000 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 13 posterunek - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 20:05 Obłędny rycerz - komedia przygodowa reż. Brian Helgeland, wyk. Heath Ledger, Shannyn Sossamson, Mark Addy, Paul Bettany USA 2001 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:00 Siostra Betty - komedia kryminalna reż. Neil LaBute, wyk. Renée Zellweger, Morgan Freeman, Greg Kinnear, Chris Rock USA/ Niemcy 2000 01:10 Wariatka z Alabamy - film obyczajowy reż. Antonio Banderas, wyk. Melanie Griffith, David Morse, Lucas Black, Cathy Moriarty, Meat Loaf, Rod Steiger, Richard Schiff USA 1999 03:10 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05:30 Telesklep 07:10 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany odc. 2/14 07:35 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany odc. 3/14 08:00 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany odc. 4/14 08:30 Pokojowe rewolucje - magazyn 09:00 Nigella gryzie - show kulinarny 09:30 Projekt plaża - magazyn 10:00 Dama Pik: Nino Burdżanadze - wywiad 10:30 Hela w opałach: Cudowny tydzień - serial komediowy odc. 18 Polska 2006 11:05 Superniania: Rodzina państwa Mika - reality show 12:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 725-727 Polska 2003 13:15 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 17/22 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 14:15 Siłacze 7 - Strongcup - program rozrywkowy 15:20 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Egzamin na piątkę - magazyn kulinarny 16:25 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Szymon Majewski Show: Tamara Arciuch, Jan Peszek - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania: Lekcja odpowiedzialności - serial komediowy odc. 36 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:35 Epidemia - film sensacyjny reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Rene Russo, Morgan Freeman, Donald Sutherland USA 1995 23:10 Kryminalni: Mętna woda - serial kryminalny odc. 63 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 00:15 Kryminalni: Ślub - serial kryminalny odc. 65 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 01:20 Strach przed ciemnością - horror reż. K.C. Bascombe, wyk. Kevin Zegers, Jesse James, Linda Purl, Rachel Skarsten Kanada 2002 03:05 Telesklep 03:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 05:50 Telesklep 06:20 Telesklep 08:20 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 09:30 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 10:45 Król i ja - film animowany reż. Richard Rich, wyk. USA 1999 12:20 Swaty - komedia romantyczna reż. Mark Joffe, wyk. Jeanne Garofalo, David O'Hara, Jay O. Sanders, Milo O'Shea USA/ Irlandia/ Wlk. Brytania 1997 14:20 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:55 Druga twarz - reality show 16:05 Zbrodnie Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny odc. 7/8 USA 2001 17:00 Dzikie koty - komedia reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Swoosie Kurtz, Robyn Lively, Wesley Snipes USA 1986 19:10 Karen Sisco - serial kryminalny odc. 8/10 reż. Kathryn Bigelow, David Carson, John David Coles, USA 2003 20:10 Greystoke: Legenda Tarzana, władcy małp - film przygodowy reż. Hugh Hudson, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Ralph Richardson, Andie MacDowell, Ian Holm Wlk. Brytania 1984 22:50 Critters - film SF reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Dee Wallace Stone, M. Emmet Walsh, Billy Green Bush, Scott Grimes USA 1986 00:35 Prawo i bezprawie - serial kryminalny odc. 3/13 USA 2005 01:35 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny TV 4 05.50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 06.10 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 06.35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 07.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 07.30 Magazyn żużlowy 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 10.00 Rolling Stones na 5 dni przed wybuchem 10.45 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 11.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Subaru 11.30 Strażacy - serial dok. 12.00 Zasady gry (5) - serial komediowy 12.30 Dzieci potrzebne od zaraz - komedia familijna, USA 1986 14.30 Sposób użycia (5) - serial 15.00 Siatkówka plażowa: MP w Mrągowie - mecz finałowy 17.05 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 17.45 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen" (1) - serial dok 18.50 Modelki - reality show 20.00 Atak na "Królową" - thriller sensacyjny, USA 2003 21.55 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Europy - kwalifikacje 23.05 Modelki - reality show 00.15 Czułe dranie - magazyn 00.45 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn 01.15 Winny czy niewinny (18) 02.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.40 Magazyn żużlowy 03.05 Drogówka - magazyn 03.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 03.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 05:53 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 35; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:44 Niepokonani - Czesław Ślusarczyk; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Niepokonani - Aneta Olkowska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:07 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Medyczny front - Ogień w przełyku - choroba refluksowa (Body Wars. Acid Reflux); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:05 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:16 Nawigator; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:59 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:03 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 68; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:01 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:04 Reportaż kulturalny - 34 Harcerski Festiwal Kultury Młodzieży Szkolnej Kielce 2007; STEREO, PAL+, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:46 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:02 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:46 Pogoda; STEREO 15:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 9 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - Leszno; STEREO 00:31 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:46 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:04 Następcy ropy - Powrót do węgla, odc. 4 (Departure From Oil. Energy for the future); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:28 Kurier; STEREO 02:50 Pogoda; STEREO 02:54 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 32; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 33; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 34; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 849* - Amator kwaśnych jabłek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 850* - Alimentare znaczy jeść; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:40 Święta wojna - (260) Twarz roku; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Polska na lato - Góry Świętokrzyskie na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Kaszubski smak (12); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Sven Järn ; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 66; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Folkogranie - Trebunie Tutki i Kinior; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenki Jacka Cygana; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 472; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Z historią pod ręką; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.3; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Duże dzieci - 37; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Dzień jak co dzień - Auto dla Kowalskiego; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Nie tylko o... - o twórczości Tadeusza Łapińskiego; STEREO 17:25 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Wygrać gema i seta czy wygrać gem i set?; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Na końcu Europy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 473; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 9 - Plimplan; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Zbigniew Wodecki i jego goście cz.2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Czterdziesty sezon Kabaretu pod Egidą - cz. 1; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Obywatel Piszczyk 101'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Maria Pakulnis, Kazimierz Kaczor, Krzysztof Zaleski, Krystyna Tkacz, Grzegorz Warchoł, Janusz Bukowski, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Jerzy Zass, Irena Kownas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 473; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 9 - Plimplan; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Święta wojna - (260) Twarz roku; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na końcu Europy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Sven Järn ; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 66; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Kaszubski smak (12); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Obywatel Piszczyk 101'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Maria Pakulnis, Kazimierz Kaczor, Krzysztof Zaleski, Krystyna Tkacz, Grzegorz Warchoł, Janusz Bukowski, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Jerzy Zass, Irena Kownas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Spotkania w Kiszyniowie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Sport 07:00 Magazyn rowerowy 07:20 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 08:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 08:50 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski FC Seul - Manchester United 11:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Europy - sesja treningowa 12:00 Siatkówka plażowa Mistrzostwa Polski - mecz finałowy kobiet turnieju w Mrągowie 14:00 Golf Turniej British Open - 3. dzień 20:40 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Europy - retransmisja i analiza kwalifikacji 22:00 Boks Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBA w Cardiff - waga lekkopółśrednia Souleymane M'baye - Gavin Rees 01:00 Żeglarstwo Regaty Toyota Sopot Match Race TVN 24 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 18:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 19:00 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:15 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 00:00 Powtórki programów TVN Turbo 06:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 06:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 07:00 Prawdziwe maszyny - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 08:30 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 09:00 Do celu - magazyn 09:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Domowi konstruktorzy - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 17:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:30 Policyjne taśmy - magazyn policyjny 20:00 Policyjne taśmy - magazyn policyjny 20:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 21:00 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 21:30 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Prawdziwe maszyny - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 23:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Turbo granie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 03:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn TV Puls 05:55 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Telezakupy 08:30 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 17 Wlk. Brytania 2004 09:30 Edukacja Rity - komedia reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Julie Walters, Michael Caine, Michael Williams, Maureen Lipman Wlk. Brytania 1983 11:40 Magazyn przyrodniczy 12:00 Szczęśliwe dni Jamiego Olivera - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 12:30 Desperacja - dramat historyczny reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Maria Mielnikow-Krawczyk, Krzysztof Ibisz, Janusz Zakrzeński, Leszek Zdybał Polska 1988 14:40 Wspaniały XX wiek - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 reż. Scott Popjes, Steven Vosburgh, USA 2000 15:45 Biznesmen i gwiazdy - film obyczajowy reż. Bill Forsyth, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Chris Rozki, Denis Lawson, Jennifer Black USA 1983 18:00 Bez pardonu: Nowy świat - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2003 19:00 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:00 Falcon Beach - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 reż. Bill Corcoran, USA/Kanada 2005 21:00 Falcon Beach - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 reż. Bill Corcoran, USA/Kanada 2005 22:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Zniknięcie - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 1993 23:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 23:30 Bez pardonu: Nowy świat - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2003 00:30 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:25 Magazyn przyrodniczy 01:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 02:30 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 03:00 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 03:30 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 04:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:30 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 43 08:25 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 08:50 Delia na lato: Wakacje w domu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 09:20 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Empaniady - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 09:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 09:55 Na słodko 2: Espresso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 10:20 Para w kuchni: Kaczka w pomarańczach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 10:50 Słodki drań: Czarno - białe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 11:20 Sposób na przyjęcie: Śniadanie młodej panny - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 16 11:45 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 12:10 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Australia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 12:45 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Piknik w parku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 42 13:10 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Empaniady - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 13:20 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 43 13:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 14:15 Słoneczne smaki Sophie: Toskania - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 14:55 Moja restauracja górą - reality show odc. 19 16:00 Moja restauracja górą - reality show odc. 20 16:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 17:15 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 17:40 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 18:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 9 19:20 Surfing po menu 3: Esperance - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8/24 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Spaghetti bolognese - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Transylwanii 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 20:30 Kulinarne rozgrywki: Rzeźby z owoców - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 21:15 Jamie w domu: Kapusta i reszta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 21:45 Szef kuchni! - serial komediowy odc. 7 Wlk. Brytania 1993 22:15 Ser i marmolada - komediodramat reż. Branko Djurić, wyk. Dragan Bjelogrlic, Roberto Magnifico, Vlado Novak, Tanja Ribič, Igor Samobor, Branko Djurić, Teja Glažar, Rene Bitorajac Słowenia 2003 23:50 Słodki drań: Czarno - białe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 00:20 Kulinarne rozgrywki: Rzeźby z owoców - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 01:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 01:30 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 01:55 Sposób na przyjęcie: Śniadanie młodej panny - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 16 02:20 Para w kuchni: Kaczka w pomarańczach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 02:50 Słodki drań: Czarno - białe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 03:20 Kulinarne rozgrywki: Rzeźby z owoców - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 04:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny Canal + 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Listy miłosne - dramat psychologiczny reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Gustaw Holoubek, Danuta Szaflarska Polska 2001 09:15 Rize - film dokumentalny reż. David LaChapelle, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 10:50 Wyprawa po dziecko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bertrand Tavernier, wyk. Jacques Gamblin, Isabelle Carré, Bruno Putzulu, Frédéric Pierrot Francja 2004 13:05 Życie w realu światów wirtualnych - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Brunnquell, wyk. Francja 2006 14:05 Premiera Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 61 wyk. Japonia 2005 14:40 Poirot: Po pogrzebie - film kryminalny reż. Maurice Phillips, wyk. David Suchet, Robert Bathurst, Geraldine James, Anna Calder-Marshall Wlk. Brytania 2005 16:20 Kuchnia filmowa 2046 - film dokumentalny 16:50 Gdyby jutra nie było - musical reż. Nikhil Advani, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Preity Zinta, Jaya Bhaduri, Saif Ali Khan Indie 2003 20:00 Premiera Angel-A - komediodramat reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Jamel Debbouze, Rie Rasmussen, Gilbert Melki, Serge Riaboukine Francja 2005 21:40 Plac Zbawiciela - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Krauze, Joanna Kos-Krauze, wyk. Jowita Budnik, Ewa Wencel, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Natan Gudejko Polska 2006 23:35 Decydująca gra - thriller reż. Andy Cheng, wyk. Cuba Gooding Jr., Angie Harmon, James Woods, Burt Reynolds Niemcy/Kanada/USA 2006 01:15 Biała Masajka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hermine Huntgeburth, wyk. Nina Hoss, Katja Flint, Antonio Prester, Jacky Ido Niemcy 2005 03:25 American Beauty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sam Mendes, wyk. Annette Bening, Kevin Spacey, Mena Suvari, Thora Birch USA 1999 05:25 Czarna Carmen - musical reż. Mark Dornford-May, wyk. Pauline Malefane, Andile Tshoni, Lungelwa Blou, Zweilungile Sidloyi RPA 2005 Canal + Film 07:00 Maria - dramat psychologiczny reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Juliette Binoche, Forest Whitaker, Matthew Modine, Heather Graham Włochy/Francja/USA 2005 08:25 Deser Jak to działa - film krótkometrażowy 08:35 Bądź moim dzieckiem - film dokumentalny odc. 2 reż. Paul Woolwich, Guy Smith, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 09:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 9 USA 2006 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Detektyw Monk V: Monk ma przyjaciela - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2002 10:55 Agent XXL 2 - komedia reż. John Whitesell, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Nia Long, Emily Procter, Zachary Levi USA 2006 12:35 List miłosny - komedia obyczajowa reż. Peter Chan, wyk. Kate Capshaw, Gloria Stuart, Ellen DeGeneres, Blythe Danner USA 1999 14:05 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 14:35 Poirot: Pora przypływu - film kryminalny reż. Andy Wilson, wyk. David Suchet, Jenny Agutter, Patrick Baladi, Eva Birthistle Wlk. Brytania 2006 16:15 Plan doskonały - thriller reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Denzel Washington, Clive Owen, Jodie Foster, Christopher Plummer USA 2006 18:25 Jak to się robi - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 2006 20:00 Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy reż. Lewis Teague, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Michael Douglas, Danny DeVito, Spiros Focas, Avner Eisenberg, Paul David Magid, Howard Jay Patterson USA 1985 21:45 16 przecznic - film sensacyjny reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bruce Willis, Mos Def, Alfre Woodard, David Morse USA/Niemcy 2006 23:25 Angel-A - komediodramat reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Jamel Debbouze, Rie Rasmussen, Gilbert Melki, Serge Riaboukine Francja 2005 00:55 Piła 2 - thriller reż. Darren Lynn Bousman, wyk. Donnie Wahlberg, Shawnee Smith, Tobin Bell, Franky G. USA 2005 02:25 W siódmym niebie - komedia reż. Harry Basil, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Paul Rodriguez, Angie Everhart, D.L. Hughley USA 2006 03:55 Alchemik - film kostiumowy reż. Jacek Koprowicz, wyk. Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Michał Bajor Polska 1988 05:50 Rozminować - film dokumentalny reż. Brian Liu, Mary Wareham, wyk. USA/Islandia/Nowa Zelandia 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz z 27.04.2007 r.: Wisła Kraków - Legia Warszawa 09:45 Magiczne buty 2 - film familijny reż. David Nelson, wyk. Jascha Washington, Kel Mitchell, Michael Beach, Brett Kelly USA 2006 11:30 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Lot 93 z Newark - dramat sensacyjny reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Jeffrey Nordling, Brennan Elliott, Ty Olsson, Kendall Cross USA 2006 13:35 Martha za kratkami - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eric Bross, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Jonathan Higgins, Gale Harold, Sabine Singh USA 2005 15:10 Żużel Drużynowy Puchar Świata: Baraż - Leszno - Turniej barażowy w Lesznie 18:45 Żużel Drużynowy Puchar Świata: Finał - Leszno - Turniej finałowy w Lesznie 22:15 Jarhead: Żołnierz Piechoty Morskiej - dramat wojenny reż. Sam Mendes, wyk. Jake Gyllenhaal, Scott MacDonald, Peter Sarsgaard, Jamie Foxx USA/Niemcy 2005 00:20 Prowokacja - film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Sarah Buxton, Nick Mancuso, Anthony 'Treach' Criss USA 2005 01:55 Ekipa Ameryka: Policjanci z jajami - film animowany reż. Trey Parker, wyk. USA 2004 03:35 Deser Pacjentka z pokoju 69 - film krótkometrażowy 04:00 Jestem przy tobie - musical reż. Farah Khan, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Sushmita Sen, Zayed Khan, Amrita Rao Indie 2004 HBO 06:30 Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Josh Lucas, Jessica Biel, Jamie Foxx, Sam Shepard USA 2005 08:25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:50 Motel Niagara - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gary Yates, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Janet-Laine Green, Anna Friel, Kristen Holden-Ried Kanada 2005 10:20 Antoni, Boży wojownik - film biograficzny reż. Antonello Belluco, wyk. Andrea Ascolese, Giovanni Capalbo, Eleonora Daniele, Paolo de Vita Włochy 2006 12:00 Świąteczna rubryka - komedia romantyczna reż. Farhad Mann, wyk. Dina Meyer, David Sutcliffe, April Telek, Kyle Cassie USA/Kanada 2005 13:25 Graffiti Bridge - film muzyczny reż. Prince, wyk. Prince, Ingrid Chavez, Morris Day, Jerome Benton USA 1990 14:55 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 15:25 Porwanie na żądanie - komedia kryminalna reż. Jeff Byrd, Jeffrey W. Byrd, wyk. Anthony Anderson, Jay Mohr, Kellita Smith, Nicole Ari Parker USA/Kanada 2005 17:00 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith USA 1998 18:35 Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Josh Lucas, Jessica Biel, Jamie Foxx, Sam Shepard USA 2005 20:35 Premiera Cień strachu - thriller reż. Rich Cowan, wyk. Matthew Davis, James Spader, Aidan Quinn, Peter Coyote USA 2004 22:00 HBO bez cenzury: Czeski sen - film dokumentalny reż. Vít Klusák, Filip Remunda, wyk. Czechy 2004 23:30 Król rzeki - thriller reż. Nick Willing, wyk. Edward Burns, Jennifer Ehle, John Kapelos, Sean McCann Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:10 Last Days - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gus Van Sant, wyk. Michael Pitt, Asia Argento, Lukas Haas, Scott Patrick Green USA 2005 02:45 Obiekt pożądania - horror komediowy reż. Robert Parigi, wyk. Desmond Harrington, Melissa Sagemiller, Rip Torn, Udo Kier USA 2003 04:15 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 04:40 Prosto z zoo do Indii - film przygodowy reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Tarun Anand, Kim Boekhoorn, Marco Borsato, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2006 HBO 2 06:30 Święty Ralph - komediodramat reż. Michael McGowan, wyk. Adam Butcher, Campbell Scott, Gordon Pinsent, Jennifer Tilly Kanada 2004 08:05 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:35 Na jej miejscu - komedia romantyczna reż. Stéphane Clavier, wyk. Hippolyte Girardot, Hélčne de Fougerolles, Alexia Portal, Thierry Lhermitte Belgia/Francja 2004 10:00 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 11:35 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 12:05 Plan lotu - thriller reż. Robert Schwentke, wyk. Jodie Foster, Peter Sarsgaard, Sean Bean, Marlene Lawston USA 2005 13:40 Ja, twardziel - komedia kryminalna reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Eugene Levy, Luke Goss, Miguel Ferrer Niemcy/Bułgaria 2004 15:05 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia reż. Howard Deutch, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Gene Hackman, Brooke Langton, Orlando Jones USA 2000 17:00 Zaina z gór Atlas - film przygodowy reż. Bourlem Guerdjou, wyk. Aziza Nadir, Sami Bouajila, Michel Favory, Simon Abkarian Francja/Niemcy 2005 18:40 Człowiek ringu - dramat biograficzny reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Russell Crowe, Renée Zellweger, Paul Giamatti, Craig Bierko USA 2005 21:00 Faceci w korkach - komedia reż. Paul Mercier, wyk. Shaun Elebert, Brendan Gleeson, Domhnall Gleeson, David Herlihy Irlandia 2006 22:35 Bliżej - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Natalie Portman, Jude Law, Julia Roberts, Clive Owen USA 2004 00:15 Deadwood 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 reż. Edward Bianchi, USA 2005 01:10 Yasmin - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kenneth Glenaan, wyk. Archie Panjabi, Renu Setna, Steve Jackson, Syed Ahmed Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 02:35 Billboard - dramat sensacyjny reż. Łukasz Zadrzyński, wyk. Rafał Maćkowiak, Bogusław Linda, Andrzej Seweryn, Justyna Steczkowska Polska 1998 04:15 Zaina z gór Atlas - film przygodowy reż. Bourlem Guerdjou, wyk. Aziza Nadir, Sami Bouajila, Michel Favory, Simon Abkarian Francja/Niemcy 2005 05:50 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy HBO Comedy 10:00 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia przygodowa reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem, Nicolette van Dam, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2005 11:25 Zakochane święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Neri Parenti, wyk. Massimo Boldi, Christian De Sica, Danny DeVito, Anna Maria Barbera Włochy 2004 13:10 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 14:55 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia przygodowa reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem, Nicolette van Dam, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2005 16:25 Zakochane święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Neri Parenti, wyk. Massimo Boldi, Christian De Sica, Danny DeVito, Anna Maria Barbera Włochy 2004 18:10 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 19:55 Daleko jeszcze? - komedia reż. Brian Levant, wyk. Ice Cube, Nia Long, Aleisha Allen, Philip Bolden USA 2005 21:30 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 86 22:00 Premiera Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 6 USA 2006 22:25 Szalony weekend - komedia reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Christopher Rich, Lauren Holly, Karen Kopins USA 1990 23:55 Polowanie na druhny - komedia romantyczna reż. David Dobkin, wyk. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Christopher Walken, Rachel McAdams USA 2005 01:55 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 86 02:25 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 6 USA 2006 Cinemax 06:00 Mumia - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, John Hannah USA 1999 08:05 Kto sieje wiatr - film obyczajowy reż. Daniel Petrie, wyk. George C. Scott, Jack Lemmon, Piper Laurie, Beau Bridges USA 1999 10:00 Mroźny pocałunek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sara Johnsen, wyk. Annika Hallin, Kristoffer Joner, Fridtjov Saheim, Göran Ragnerstam Norwegia 2005 11:20 Wygrani i przegrani - komedia romantyczna reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Daniel Gustavsson, Märta Ferm, Frida Hallgren, Mona Malm Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 12:40 Star Trek VI: Wojna o pokój - film SF wyk. Wiesław Godzic, Mateusz Halawa, Mirosław Karas Polska 2007 14:35 Kwiat passiflory - film kryminalny reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Bruce Boxleitner, Barbara Hershey, Nicol Williamson, John Waters USA 1986 16:10 Widziałem, jak zginął Ben Barka - film obyczajowy reż. Serge Le Péron, wyk. Charles Berling, Simon Abkarian, Josiane Balasko, Fabienne Babe Maroko/Francja 2005 17:50 Mumia - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, John Hannah USA 1999 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Historie zagubionych dusz - dramat obyczajowy reż. Deborra-Lee Furness, William Garcia, wyk. William Ash, Nicholas Audsley, Paul Bettany, Tilly Blackwood Argentyna/Australia/Wlk. Brytania/USA 2005 21:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Komedie romantyczne - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Zakazany owoc Ponętne wiedźmy - film erotyczny reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Matt Dalpiaz, Monique Parent, Jay Richardson, Jodie Moore USA 2005 23:20 Cena sukcesu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Züli Aladag, wyk. Daniel Brühl, Manfred Zapatka, Jochen Nickel, Angelika Bartsch Niemcy 2002 00:55 W jego rękach - dramat obyczajowy reż. Anne Fontaine, wyk. Isabelle Carré, Benoît Poelvoorde, Jonathan Zaccai, Valérie Donzelli Francja/Belgia 2005 02:25 Missisipi w ogniu - dramat kryminalny reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Gene Hackman, Willem Dafoe, Frances McDormand, Brad Dourif USA 1988 04:30 Ritz - komedia reż. Richard Lester, wyk. Jack Weston, Rita Moreno, Jerry Stiller, Kaye Ballard Wlk. Brytania 1976 Cinemax 2 06:00 Beksa - komedia muzyczna reż. John Waters, wyk. Johnny Depp, Amy Locane, Susan Tyrrell, Iggy Pop USA 1990 07:25 Mistrz - melodramat reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. Jon Voight, Faye Dunaway, Jack Warden, Arthur Hill USA 1979 09:25 Wróć do mnie - komediodramat reż. Bonnie Hunt, wyk. David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Carroll O'Connor, Robert Loggia USA 2000 11:20 Wielka rola - komediodramat reż. Steve Suissa, wyk. Stephane Freiss, Berenice Bejo, Peter Coyote, Lionel Abelanski Francja 2004 12:50 Ogary Broadwayu - komedia reż. Howard Brookner, wyk. Madonna, Randy Quaid, Rutger Hauer, Matt Dillon USA 1989 14:20 Mumia powraca - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, Freddie Boath USA 2001 16:30 Zmiana adresu - komedia reż. Emmanuel Mouret, wyk. Emmanuel Mouret, Frédérique Bel, Fanny Valette, Dany Brillant Francja 2006 17:55 Mistrz - melodramat reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. Jon Voight, Faye Dunaway, Jack Warden, Arthur Hill USA 1979 20:00 Jeździec - dramat psychologiczny reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Richard Burton, Peter Firth, Colin Blakely, Joan Plowright USA/Wlk. Brytania 1977 22:15 Ugotowani - komedia reż. Jason Ensler, wyk. Ray Romano, Kevin James, Sofía Vergara, Juliette Lewis USA 2006 23:40 Przetrwać w Nowym Jorku - dramat biograficzny reż. Scott Kalvert, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Patrick McGaw, Lorraine Bracco, Mark Wahlberg USA 1995 01:20 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Jean-Pierre Léaud, Maria Schneider, Marlon Brando, Maria Michi Francja/ Włochy 1972 03:30 XXL - komedia erotyczna reż. Julio Sánchez Valdés, wyk. Óscar Jaenada, Monica Godoy, Ivan Massagué, Pablo Vega Hiszpania 2004 05:20 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: 10 filmów z Hugh Grantem - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Pióro i słoma - film krótkometrażowy 09:45 Zbliżenia: Denzel Washington - film dokumentalny 10:20 ostatni seans Strzały na Broadwayu - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. John Cusack, Dianne Wiest, Jennifer Tilly, Chazz Palminteri USA 1994 12:05 O Angliku, który wszedł na wzgórze, ale zszedł z góry - komedia romantyczna reż. Christopher Monger, wyk. Hugh Grant, Tara Fitzgerald, Ian McNeice, Kenneth Griffith Wlk. Brytania 1995 13:50 Sygnały dymne - komediodramat reż. Chris Eyre, wyk. Adam Beach, Evan Adams, Irene Bedard, Gary Farmer Kanada/USA 1998 15:25 ale krótkie! Karty historii - filmy krótkometrażowe 16:05 Koktajl - film obyczajowy reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Tom Cruise, Elisabeth Shue, Bryan Brown, Lisa Banes USA 1988 17:55 Star Trek IV: Powrót na Ziemię - film SF reż. Leonard Nimoy, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, Catherine Hicks, DeForest Kelley USA 1986 20:00 Trop - komedia kryminalna reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Tim Curry, Eileen Brennan, Madeline Kahn, Christopher Lloyd USA 1985 21:45 Dwóch Jake'ów - dramat kryminalny reż. Jack Nicholson, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Harvey Keitel, Madeleine Stowe, Meg Tilly USA 1990 00:10 Pocałunek wampira - horror komediowy reż. Robert Bierman, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Maria Conchita Alonso, Jennifer Beals, Elizabeth Ashley USA 1989 01:55 Angielka i książę - dramat historyczny reż. Eric Rohmer, wyk. Lucy Russell, Jean-Claude Dreyfuss, Alain Libolt, Charlotte Very Francja 2001 Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 08:40 Bajki Król czy królik? - film animowany 08:50 Bajki Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 09:10 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:15 Seans w Iluzjonie Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 09:35 Seans w Iluzjonie Księżna Łowicka - film kostiumowy reż. Mieczysław Krawicz, Janusz Warnecki, wyk. Jadwiga Smosarska, Stefan Jaracz, Józef Węgrzyn, Aleksander Zelwerowicz Polska 1932 11:10 Stawka większa niż życie 11:15 Stawka większa niż życie J-23 - najsłynniejszy szpieg wschodniej Europy - film dokumentalny wyk. Wiesław Godzic, Mateusz Halawa, Mirosław Karas Polska 2007 11:40 Stawka większa niż życie Stawka większa niż życie: Bez instrukcji - serial wojenny odc. 13/18 reż. Janusz Morgenstern, Polska 1966 12:50 Rodzina do kina 12:55 Rodzina do kina Gniewko, syn rybaka: Spisek - serial dla młodzieży odc. 3/5 reż. Bohdan Poręba, Polska 1969 14:05 Rodzina do kina 14:10 Rodzina do kina Detektywi na wakacjach: Zasadzka - serial przygodowy odc. 3/5 reż. Leokadia Migielska, Polska 1979 14:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Zelnik 14:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Zelnik Wypowiedź: Jerzy Zelnik 15:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Zelnik Jej powrót - film obyczajowy reż. Witold Orzechowski, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jerzy Zelnik, Andrzej Mrożewski, Maria Wachowiak Polska 1975 16:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Zelnik Głód serca - film obyczajowy reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Jerzy Zelnik, Krzyś Wojdat, Barbara Drapińska Polska 1986 18:25 Stawka większa niż życie 18:30 Stawka większa niż życie Życie po życiu - film dokumentalny 18:55 Stawka większa niż życie Stawka większa niż życie: Poszukiwany gruppenführer Wolf - serial wojenny odc. 18 ost. reż. Janusz Morgenstern, Polska 1966 20:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Walet pikowy - komedia reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Janina Traczykówna Czesław Roszkowski Jarema Stępowski Ludwik Benoit Polska 1960 22:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Incognito - film dokumentalny reż. Henryk Dederko, wyk. Polska 1988 22:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pipiwuj - film krótkometrażowy 22:55 KinOFFteka 23:00 KinOFFteka Chasing the Acids - W pogoni za Acid Drinkers - reportaż 23:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii 00:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii Gniazdo - film historyczny reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Wojciech Pszoniak, Marek Bargiełowski, Wanda Neumann, Franciszek Pieczka Polska 1974 02:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii Bitwa nad Odrą - film dokumentalny reż. Aleksandra Jaskólska, wyk. Polska 1966 02:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii Dzieje Orła Białego - film dokumentalny reż. Leszek Skrzydło, wyk. Polska 1990 02:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Cezary Pazura 02:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Cezary Pazura Wypowiedź: Cezary Pazura 02:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Cezary Pazura Polska śmierć - film kryminalny reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Cezary Pazura, Jan Machulski, Henryk Bista Polska 1994 04:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Cezary Pazura Pogo - etiuda filmowa reż. Jakub Wdowicki, wyk. Małgorzata Bogdańska, Anna Kaźmierczak, Loretta Cichowicz, Sylwana Krok Polska 1985 04:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Cezary Pazura Diabeł - film obyczajowy reż. Tomasz Szafrański, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Stanisława Łopuszańska, Krystyna Rutkowska-Ulewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski Polska 2005 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Wielki i włochaty - komedia reż. Philip Spink, wyk. Robert Burke, Trevor Jones, Greg Thirloway, Richard Thomas USA 1998 08:00 Letnia burza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Wise, wyk. Peter Falk, Aaron Meeks, Andrew McCarthy, Nastassja Kinski USA 2000 10:00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy - baśń filmowa odc. 1/2 reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Mili Avital, Alan Bates, Dougray Scott, James Frain USA 2000 12:00 Letnia burza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Wise, wyk. Peter Falk, Aaron Meeks, Andrew McCarthy, Nastassja Kinski USA 2000 14:00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy - baśń filmowa odc. 1/2 reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Mili Avital, Alan Bates, Dougray Scott, James Frain USA 2000 16:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 Odnaleźć spokój - film familijny reż. Stephen Bridgewater, wyk. Edward Asner, Jason London, Missy Crider, Mel Harris USA 2005 22:00 Inspektorzy 2: Fałszywe papiery - film sensacyjny reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr., Jonathan Silverman, Michael Madsen, Samantha Ferris USA 2000 00:00 Odnaleźć spokój - film familijny reż. Stephen Bridgewater, wyk. Edward Asner, Jason London, Missy Crider, Mel Harris USA 2005 02:00 Inspektorzy 2: Fałszywe papiery - film sensacyjny reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr., Jonathan Silverman, Michael Madsen, Samantha Ferris USA 2000 04:00 Wielki i włochaty - komedia reż. Philip Spink, wyk. Robert Burke, Trevor Jones, Greg Thirloway, Richard Thomas USA 1998 Comedy Central 07:00 Cybill - serial odc. 304 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:25 Cybill - serial odc. 305 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:50 Cybill - serial odc. 306 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:15 Cybill - serial odc. 307 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:40 Cybill - serial odc. 308 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 09:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 120 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 09:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 121 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 415 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 416 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 417 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 11:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 418 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 11:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 419 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 314 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 315 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:55 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 316 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:20 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 122 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:45 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 123 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 124 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 317 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 318 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 207 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 15:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 208 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 16:20 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 209 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 16:45 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 210 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 17:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 211 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 17:30 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 107 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 17:55 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 108 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 18:15 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 107 18:35 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 108 19:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 113 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 19:45 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 114 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 20:25 TBA 22:00 South Park - serial animowany odc. 108 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:30 South Park - serial animowany odc. 109 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 207 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 301 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 302 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 00:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 303 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 00:30 Kookły - polski program rozrywkowy odc. 104 01:00 Trafiony- zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 103 01:30 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 104 02:15 Frasier - serial odc. 523 USA 1999 02:40 Frasier - serial odc. 524 USA 1999 03:05 Frasier - serial odc. 601 USA 1999 03:30 Frasier - serial odc. 602 USA 1999 AXN 07:15 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 9 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 08:10 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 10 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 09:05 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 11 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 10:00 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 12 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 10:55 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 11:50 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 12:45 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 USA/Kanada 2001 13:40 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 USA/Kanada 2001 14:35 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 9 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 15:30 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 10 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 16:25 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 17:20 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 USA 2003 18:15 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 USA 2003 19:10 Raven - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 1992 20:05 Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:00 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2005 22:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2003 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2004 00:00 Zabójcze umysły 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA/Kanada 2005 00:55 Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:50 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2005 02:45 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2003 03:40 Zabójcze umysły 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA/Kanada 2005 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 119 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2003 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 119 Australia 2001 17:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 1993 18:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2003 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 119 Australia 2001 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 1993 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Puerto Vallarta - film sensacyjny reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Scott Glenn, Harvey Keitel, Craig Wasson, Giovanna Zacarías Meksyk/USA 2004 00:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2003 01:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 02:00 Puerto Vallarta - film sensacyjny reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Scott Glenn, Harvey Keitel, Craig Wasson, Giovanna Zacarías Meksyk/USA 2004 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 1987 13:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 8 Kanada 1997 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 26 USA 2002 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2002 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 1987 17:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 8 Kanada 1997 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 26 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2002 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 1987 21:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 8 Kanada 1997 22:00 T-Force - film sensacyjny reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Jack Scalia, Erin Gray USA 1994 23:45 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 26 USA 2002 00:35 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2002 01:25 T-Force - film sensacyjny reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Jack Scalia, Erin Gray USA 1994 National Geographic Channel 08:00 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 25 08:30 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 26 09:00 Małpi książę - film dokumentalny 10:00 Grobowce pod Arubą - film dokumentalny 11:00 Przeprowadzka szympansów - film dokumentalny 12:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Siły powietrzne - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Potencjał lotniczy - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Ludzie roboty - film dokumentalny 15:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Anatomia wypadków: Pociągi - serial dokumentalny 17:00 W łonie matki - film dokumentalny 18:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Szpiegowskie gadżety - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lądowanie bez widoczności - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Na ratunek: Oblężenie irańskiej ambasady w Londynie - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 22:00 Most na rzece Kwai - film dokumentalny 23:00 Zagadki śmierci: Zbrodnie wojenne - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wszystko o...: Toaleta - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Tsunami w Azji - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 08:55 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 16:25 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Człowiek zwany Flintstonem - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na snowboardzie - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Podwójne salto na skuterze wodnym - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 08:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 09:00 Auto dla każdego: Z pomocą strażaków - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Mechaniczna bestia - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na snowboardzie - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Podwójne salto na skuterze wodnym - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 14:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowe spodnie - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 18:00 Samochody sportowo-użytkowe - film dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Ford '40 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Wieżowce w Dubaju - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Szlakiem zagłady - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Na miejscu zbrodni: Śmiertelny taniec - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Medyczne sekrety: Judy Garland - serial dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Spacer do piekła - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Spotkania z potworem - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Twarzą w twarz z terrorystą w Oklahomie - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Auto dla każdego: Legenda - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Jubileusz Millera - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Planete 05:45 Ginące gatunki: Margaj - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/16 06:20 Ginące gatunki: Kakadu filipińska - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/16 06:50 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Tropem tygrysa - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Ginące gatunki: Czepiak czarny - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/16 09:05 Ginące gatunki: Lemur wari - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/16 09:40 Ginące gatunki: Tygrys syberyjski - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/16 10:15 Bojowe Orły - film dokumentalny 11:15 Słońce w nocy: Rolnik, czas - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/16 11:45 Słońce w nocy: Myśleć, krowa - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/16 12:20 Ava Gardner. Żywioł kina - film dokumentalny 13:30 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Największy ogród na świecie - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Liczby i marzenia - film dokumentalny 16:40 Nikt nie chciał usłyszeć - film dokumentalny 17:45 Zapomniany świat Mitchella i Kenyona: Czasy i ludzie - film dokumentalny 18:55 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Tajemnicze lasy Borneo - serial dokumentalny 20:45 Bertolucci. Do czego służy kino? - film dokumentalny 21:45 Depardieu - życie na wysokich obrotach - film dokumentalny 22:45 Krwawe lata: Wrogowie - film dokumentalny odc. 2/2 23:40 Krwawe lata: Nie ma partnera - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 00:35 Tajemne życie mózgu: Myśleć uczuciami - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 01:35 Tajemne życie mózgu: Żyć wieloma żywotami - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/5 02:30 Dziecięca odyseja: Bulgathy - serial dokumentalny odc. 21/26 03:00 Dziecięca odyseja: Malediwy - serial dokumentalny odc. 22/26 03:30 Dziecięca odyseja: Cypr - serial dokumentalny odc. 23/26 Fox Life 08:10 Hope & Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 14, Bezdomny przystojniak USA 2003 08:35 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Dobroczynność USA 1998 09:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Polowanie na randkowicza reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Gej-radar 11:00 Will i Grace 4 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Więzienny blues USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace 4 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Swaty USA 1998 12:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 1, Przypadkowe spotkanie USA 2000 12:55 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 21, Zaufana osoba reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 13:45 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Śladem szpiega reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 14:45 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 10, Kto jest szefem Francja 2006 15:30 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Mroczne sekrety reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 16:25 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Plotka reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 17:20 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 19, Ulubiony błąd USA 2005 18:15 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Przeszłość powraca USA 2005 19:10 Hope & Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Przyjęcie rodzinne USA 2003 19:35 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Romans do zapomnienia USA 1998 20:05 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 2, Kompromis USA 2000 21:00 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 3, Co za dzień reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 21:55 Fuks - serial komedia romantyczna odc. 9, Mit bogactwa reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 22:45 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Zły osąd USA 2003 23:40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 3, Pocałunek USA 2000 00:35 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 22, Sekrety i kłamstwa (1) reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:35 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Wbrew regułom reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 5 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 12 .etap: Montpellier - Castres 10:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20: Mecz półfinałowy 11:00 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Werder Brema - FC Liverpool 12:00 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Marsylii: Mecz półfinałowy kobiet 13:00 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 12 .etap: Montpellier - Castres 13:45 Kolarstwo Tour de France - zapowiedź 13. etapu 14:15 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 13. etap: Albi - Albi 17:45 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 - wstęp do meczu 18:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19: Mecz Hiszpania - Grecja 20:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19: Mecz Niemcy - Serbia 22:00 Kolarstwo Tour de France - najważniejsze wydarzenia 23:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix USA - kwalifikacje w klasie MotoGP 00:00 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 00:45 Kolarstwo Tour de France - najważniejsze wydarzenia 01:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 09:00 Trailer Fabulous 09:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 16:00 Making The Band - casting na zespół 16:30 Two-A-Days - reality show 17:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 18:00 Zatańcz to! - szkoła tańca 18:30 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 19:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Summer of MTV - letnie hity 22:00 MTV Vaults Justin Timberlake - reportaż o wokaliście 22:30 MTV Live: Natasha Bedingfield - koncert 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 00:30 Ocenzurowana Rodzina Osbourne'ów - reality show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 17:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 18:00 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider TCM 06:45 Podróże z moją ciotką - komedia przygodowa reż. George Cukor, wyk. Maggie Smith, Alec McCowen, Robert Stephens, Louis Gossett Jr. USA 1972 08:35 Kulisy wielkiej rewii - musical reż. Robert Z. Leonard, wyk. James Stewart, Lana Turner, Judy Garland, Hedy Lamarr USA 1941 10:45 Szalone serce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Thomas Schlamme, wyk. Christine Lahti, Rubén Blades, William Russ, Louise Latham USA 1991 12:20 Tomcio Paluch - film familijny reż. George Pal, wyk. Russ Tamblyn, Jessie Matthews, Alan Young, June Thorburn Wlk. Brytania/USA 1958 14:00 Deszczowa piosenka - musical reż. Stanley Donen, Gene Kelly, wyk. Gene Kelly, Donald O'Connor, Debbie Reynolds, Jean Hagen USA 1952 15:40 Amerykanin w Paryżu - musical reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gene Kelly, Leslie Caron, Georges Guetary, Nina Foch USA 1951 17:30 Podróże z moją ciotką - komedia przygodowa reż. George Cukor, wyk. Maggie Smith, Alec McCowen, Robert Stephens, Louis Gossett Jr. USA 1972 19:15 Wehikuł czasu - film SF reż. George Pal, wyk. Rod Taylor, Alan Young, Yvette Mimieux, Sebastian Cabot USA 1960 21:00 Słodki ptak młodości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Paul Newman, Geraldine Page, Shirley Knight, Ed Begley USA 1962 23:00 Nagroda - komedia sensacyjna reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Paul Newman, Elke Sommer, Edward G. Robinson, Diane Baker USA 1963 01:15 Wehikuł czasu - film SF reż. George Pal, wyk. Rod Taylor, Alan Young, Yvette Mimieux, Sebastian Cabot USA 1960 03:00 Grand Prix - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. James Garner, Eva Marie Saint, Yves Montand, Toshiro Mifune USA 1966 05:45 Kobiety na Zachód - western reż. William Wellman, William A. Wellman, wyk. Robert Taylor, Denise Darcel, Hope Emerson, John McIntire USA 1952 Zone Europa 08:00 Ladybird, Ladybird - dramat reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Crissy Rock, Vladimir Vega, Sandie Lavelle, Mauricio Venegas, Ray Winstone, Claire Perkins, Jason Stracey, Luke Brown, Lily Farrell, Scottie Moore Wielka Brytania 1994 09:50 Świat zabawy - melodramat reż. Terence Davies, wyk. Gillian Anderson, Dan Aykroyd, Eleanor Bron, Terry Kinney, Anthony LaPaglia, Laura Linney, Jodhi May, Elizabeth McGovern, Eric Stoltz, Penny Downie, Pearce Quigley, Helen Coker, Mary MacLeod, Paul Ven Wlk. Brytania / 12:25 Blizna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Stuhr, Mariusz Dmochowski, Stanislaw Igar, Michal Tarkowski, Halina Winiarska, Joanna Orzeszkowska, Agnieszka Holland Polska 1976 14:20 Córka d’Artagnana - komedia przygodowa reż. Bertrand Tavernier, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Philippe Noiret, Claude Rich, Sami Frey, Jean-Luc Bideau, Raoul Billerey, Charlotte Kady, Nils Tavernier, Gigi Proietti, Jean-Paul Roussillon Francja 1994 16:35 Bezimienna królowa - komedia reż. Gonzalo Suárez, wyk. Carmen Maura, Marisa Paredes, Juanjo Puigcorbé, Jesús Bonilla, Cristina Marcos, Pepa López, Kiti Manver, Isabel Ruiz de la Prada, Gabriel Garbisu, El Gran Wyoming, Clara Sanchís, Nancho Novo, Joaquín Hiszpania 1992 18:10 Kobieta z obrazu - dramat kryminalny odc. 1/2 reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Helen Mirren, Iain Glen, Franco Nero, Michael Maloney, Lesley Manville, Iain Cuthbertson, Barry Barnes, Michael Liebman, John Kavanagh Wlk. Brytania/USA 1997 20:00 Salon filmowy - Don Sharp: 39 kroków - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Robert Donat, Madeleine Carroll, Lucie Mannheim, Godfrey Tearle Wlk. Brytania 1935 21:50 Nieśmiertelny - fantasy 23:55 Pierwsze pragnienia - film erotyczny reż. David Hamilton, wyk. Monica Broeke, Patrick Bauchau, Inge Maria Granzow, Anja Schüte, Emmanuelle Béart, Bruno Guillain, Stéphane Freiss, Charly Chemouny, Serge Marquand, Béatrice Costantini, Ann-Gisel Glass, Raymond Defen Francja 01:40 Cyrkowy numer - film erotyczny reż. Jacques Dorlis, wyk. Monika, Estelle Desanges, Lady Shade, Mike, Philippe Lejeune Francja 2003 02:30 Kobieta z obrazu - dramat kryminalny odc. 1/2 reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Helen Mirren, Iain Glen, Franco Nero, Michael Maloney, Lesley Manville, Iain Cuthbertson, Barry Barnes, Michael Liebman, John Kavanagh Wlk. Brytania/USA 1997 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 99 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 06:55 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 100 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 07:50 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 101 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 08:45 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 102 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:40 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 103 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 10:35 To jest życie: Reszta mojego życia - serial odc. 33 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 136 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 137 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 13:30 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 138 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 139 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 140 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Wbrew zasadom - film fabularny reż. Jesus Font, wyk. Alex Angulo, Bea Segura, Josep Linuesa, Anna Barrachina, Jose Maria Pou Hiszpania 2003 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 4 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 20:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 13 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 7 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 13 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Tata jest idolem - film fabularny reż. Juan Jose Jusid, wyk. Guillermo Francella, Millie Stegmann, Mapi Galan, Sebastian Francini, Manuel Bandera Argentyna 2000 01:00 To jest życie: Niewierny - serial odc. 34 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 60 Kolumbia 2004 02:40 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 61 Kolumbia 2004 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 62 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 63 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 64 Kolumbia 2004 Polonia 1 06:35 - Sally (odc. 29) 06:55 - Zorro (odc. 30) 07:20 - Projekt UFO (odc. 17) 08:10 - Telezakupy 14:15 - Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 14:55 - Stoliczku nakryj się (odc. 8) 15:20 - Telezakupy 17:15 - Studenci (odc. 7) 18:05 - Dzisiejsze czasy (film fab.) 19:35 - Zorro (odc. 31) 20:00 - Złoto Mackenny (film fab.) 22:15 - Ziemie toskańskie 22:45 - Zaniedbywana mężatka 23:00 - Polskie foki 23:35 - V 7 23:40 - News 23:50 - Amore TV 00:00 - Turbo sex hotel 00:10 - Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 - Top modelki 00:45 - Reflex 00:55 - Erotyczna giełda 01:10 - Night Shop 01:25 - Turbo sex hotel 01:45 - Zaniedbywana mężatka 02:00 - Night Shop 02:10 - Foki Ewa 02:30 - Night Shop 02:40 - Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 - Turbo sex hotel 03:20 - Night Shop 03:35 - Gry na telefon 06:35 - Koniec programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku